


I Need to Tell You Something

by Jen425



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Pre-Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: It’s been months
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	I Need to Tell You Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



> I liked your prompts so much! Hope you enjoy!

“You need to tell him,” Dahlia says. Jasmine doesn’t meet her eyes, changing into her street clothes.

“I know,” she says. “But it’s been months, and—”

“And who’s fault is that?” Dahlia asks, frown clear in the tone of her voice. “You know people are becoming suspicious of you responding to my name.”

“It’s not just for him, though!” Jasmine argues. “It’s for my people, too.”

Dahlia sighs.

“I know,” she says. “That’s why I haven’t said anything until now.”

  
  
  


She has a point, though.

  
  
  


“I know I should tell her I know,” Aladdin says, pacing in front of Abu. “But how do I even start that conversation? ‘Oh hey, Dahlia, or should I say Jasmine? I’ve known who you are for over a month!’”

Abu, being a monkey, doesn’t dignify his rambling with anything more than a shrug.

“She probably has a reason for hiding it,” he says. “I betcha all her comments about the princess were really about her. I just—”

“Aladdin?”

Oh. Perfect timing.

“She’s here!” Aladdin whispers. He hastily jumps down to the base of his home, to meet her. “H-hi, Pri—Dahlia.”

Jasmine smiles, though it looks a bit forced.

“Hello, Aladdin,” she says.

  
  
  


““I have something to tell you.””

“I know you’re the—”

“I’m the—”

““Princess.””

  
  
  


Jasmine blinks. Stares.

“You…you knew?” She asks. Aladdin shrugs.

“Not at first,” he says. “Though it explains why you were so clueless when we met. But… well, let’s just say I’ve had more close calls than you think.”

“Oh,” Jasmine says. Aladdin laughs.

“Yeah,” he says. “Why did you do it, though?”

Jasmine shrugs.

“To prove I could,” she says. “My dad wants me to find a prince or king for a husband and make him Sultan, but I want to lead my people myself.”

“Oh,” Aladdin replies. Jasmine laughs.

“Yeah,” she says. “You aren’t… mad, are you?”

Aladdin blinks.

“Why would I be angry?” He asks. “I just have even less of a clue why you hang out with me, now.”

Taking a risk, Jasmine decides to take his hand.

“I like spending time with you more than I can say,” she admits. “That’s why I wanted to tell you the truth. I was just scared of your reaction.”

Aladdin laughs.

“Maybe I would have been more surprised at first,” he says. “But not now. Kinda glad our future Sultan is you, if I’m honest.”

“Really?” Jasmine asks. Aladdin nods.

“If you want the throne, I’d help you any way I could,” he admits.

  
  
  


Aladdin walks her home, helping her sneak back into her rooms.

“Hey, Dahlia,” he says to the actual handmaiden. She smiles.

“Hello, Aladdin,” she says. She turns to Jasmine. “So you told him.”

“Yes.”

“I already knew.”

Aladdin laughs.

“But I should leave in a hurry,” he continues. “Guards pass by here pretty soon.”

  
  
  


He’s caught. Jafar still finds him.

Things…

Have changed.

  
  
  


(“So what do you want, kid?” The Genie asks. Aladdin hmms.

“I wish the princess could become the Sultan,” he says, after a moment.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
